The present invention relates to a method of making a WC-based coated tip having a high cutting performance.
There has been previously known a coated tip used for cutting purposes which is composed of a WC-based ultrahard alloy, and TiC, TiN, Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 or the like applied by vapor phase deposition to the surface of the alloy to improve its wear resistance. A decarburized layer formed in the matrix, namely the WC-based ultrahard alloy, during the vapor phase deposition of TiC or like material, however, renders the matrix brittle. It also reduces the bonding strength of the coated material to the extent that it can easily be peeled off the tip during a cutting operation involving a high percussive force.